darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Gemstones
Gemstones, also known as Gems in Dark Cloud, are a type of item in the ''Dark Cloud'' series. They are used as Attachments and to synthesize a multitude of weapon attributes onto weapons at once. Gemstones provide a significant stat increase over other Attachments or Crystals. They are also used to create some of the most powerful inventions. Gems can be sometimes found inside treasure chests in dungeons, but more commonly on back floors, Miracle chests may contain a gem as well. In the first game they can also be received as a reward for successfully completing a duel, as well as bought for 100 Fishing Points each. The Fairy King will also sell them for 3000 Gilda each at the Dark Heaven Castle. The only gem unavailable through any of these methods is the Sun gem, which is only received through the Sun quest. In Dark Chronicle they can be bought from Morton's Sundries in Chapter 8. Other possible options are as a Spheda reward, or completing a Monster Badge to its final stage, which yields a large number of a particular gemstone as a reward, which varies per Monster Badge . They also appear as a reward in the Fishing and Finny Frenzy contests, with the latter also offering the rare Sun and Moon Stone gems as a reward for winning first and second price, respectively. These two are also gained through beating the boss at Dead End 1, and the boss at Dead End 2 in Zelmite Mine. The Road to Truth also has a Sun Stone as its second reward, and the Crossroads floor has a Moon Stone as its first. Lastly a single Sun Stone is earned upon completing the Moon Flower Palace's Georama to 100% completion. ''Dark Cloud'' Sun quest Toan can trade various items throughout his journey, in order to obtain a Sun gemstone. He must first acquire Candy, either by visiting Claude in the morning or from Couscous. It is missable both times, as Claude sleeps during the day and gives cheese instead at night, whereas Couscous will give you either a Fire or Ice attachment, or a Turtle Shell if refused each time. The Candy can be traded for an Ointment Leaf with Bunbuku in his house during the Georama event. He will ask Toan if he happens to have a Candy lollipop, because he mistakenly ate the one that Kululu had. In return he will give up the Ointment Leaf, which can be made into a cure-all medicine. In the town of Queens, the Ointment Leaf can be exchanged for the "Foundation", a powder that can make women beautiful. Basker will trade the items involved, but he is only open during the day. The Foundation must next be given to Jibubu, in Muska Lacka, in exchange for the last key item, the Clay Doll. This can only be done when Jibubu is inside his house. Finally, Marnia, in Yellow Drops, will trade the Clay Doll for the Sun gemstone. Statistics ''Dark Chronicle'' Gemstones Statistics Category:Gemstones Category:Items